The castle of horror
by Lora1
Summary: Chapter 4 isn´t really a part of the story, just some stuff i wanna know and tell=)! Merry and Pippin are out on a "journey" when something strange happens..
1. Default Chapter

I know this is a bad fic, but I´m very young  
  
The castle of horror chapter one.  
  
"Come on Pip! Do you want it to be dark when we get there?"  
  
"No, but I think I saw something. Go on I will catch up with you!"  
  
"What is it you see?"  
  
"Oh! It´s mushrooms!" cried the hobbit happily.  
  
The hobbits Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took where out on a small 'journey' near the Shire, because they were bored at Crickhollow, that´s where they were living now. They had decided that they would stay at the inn of 'The prancing pony' in Bree for a night or something.  
  
"This is mine" said Merry (which he was called) and held up a big mushroom.  
  
"I saw it first" said Pippin (Peregrin Took´s nickname) and took it from Merry.  
  
"Ok, you take it." Merry said, and continued picking the mushrooms, which he put in a small bag.  
  
When they had picked all of the mushrooms, Merry stood up, brushed the dirt of his clothes and tied the bag.  
  
"My mushrooms!" Said Pippin, took the Bag from Merry and ran off with it.  
  
"Stop being so childish!" he screamed after Pippin, who only laughed at him. Merry ran after him.  
  
"Wait Pippin!" cried Merry when he saw Pippin dissapear behind a hill.  
  
When Merry almost reached the top of the hill he saw something moving in a bush on his left side. He kept running forward, looking at the bush, when he ran in to Pippin who stood still and they fell to the ground. 


	2. 2

The castle of horror chapter two  
  
"What is is?" asked Merry. "Why did you stop?"  
  
"L-look over there." Pippin whispered.  
  
"Where? I can´t see anythin.."  
  
Then he understood what Pippin had meant. A few yards away there were a black hole in the air.  
  
"What is t-that?" stammerd Merry, eyes wide-opened.  
  
"I don´t know. I have never seen anything like this before..  
  
Merry began to step away from the hole, while Pippin laid there, still whatching it.  
  
"Pip c´mon. Let´s leave!"  
  
"I´ll just check what happens if you touch it." Pippin crawled to the hole and reached for the hole with a shivering hand.  
  
"No, Pippin it can be dangerous!" cried Merry a secound before Pippins hand would reach to the hole.  
  
"Yeah, your´e right." Said Pippin and stood up and begun to walk towards Merry.  
  
But then he felt it hard to walk, it feeled like some kind of force drew him back. Then he stopped.  
  
"What is it Pip?" asked Merry.  
  
"I don´t know. I can´t walk!"  
  
"What?" Merry looked confused. He began to walk towards Pippin, who now sank down to his knees.  
  
Merry gaped. Pippin was drawn to the hole, even tough he didn´t want it.  
  
"Merry! Help!" he screamed and struggled to get away from the black hole, but Merry did not understand what happened, because he did not feel like the hole was going to suck him into it.  
  
Then Pippin disappeared into the hole and the last thing Merry heard was Pippins voice screaming:  
  
"MEERRYY.." But his voice became quieter and quieter and then Merry could not hear him anymore.  
  
The hole grew smaller, and Merry decided to follow his cousin, so he closed his eyes and jumped into the hole. End chapter 2  
  
Well I know this is crazy and my words are probably spelled wrong, cos I´m young and live in Sweden.  
  
Plzzz rewiew =) 


	3. 3

I really know this is a crazy story, but if no one is gonna review it I don´t think I will finish it..  
  
The castle of horror chapter 3  
  
When Merry awoke he had a terrible headache and felt very dizzy, like he had been spinning around for a while. He yawned and looked around. He didn´t know where he was, or how he got there, until he saw a black hole. He looked around again.  
  
It was foggy and cloudy. It was some kind of white grass far as the eye could see.  
  
Then he noticed Pippin who lied close to him. He crawled to him.  
  
"Pip? Do you hear me?" Pippin didn´t react, but he moaned.  
  
"Pippin please wake up." Pippin shivered and opened his eyes. Merry smiled to him.  
  
"Merry. Where are we?"  
  
Merrys smile disappeared. "I don´t know."  
  
Pippin raised an eyebrow. Don´t you know where we are?" He sat up, and he felt dizzy too. The whole world was spinning.  
  
"Do you remember the mushrooms we found?" Merry asked. Pippin swallowed hard and nodded after a while.  
  
".And that black hole?" he continued.  
  
"No! Not that! screamed Pippin loudly and buried his face in his hands.  
  
"No. Please." he sobbed.  
  
"Take it easy Pip." Merry said and hugged Pippin tightly. He could feel Pippins whole body shaking.  
  
"Pippin we must get out of here" he wispered in Pippins ear.  
  
Pippin whiped his tears away and looked at Merry. "How could we do that when we even don´t know where we are?"  
  
Merri sighed. "I think we have to go through that hole again."  
  
Pippin shaked his head violently, but that only maked him feel even more dizzy. His eyes were filled with tears again.  
  
"Don´t. Don´t you think there is an other way?" he wispered.  
  
"I´m afraid that´s the only way." Merry said.  
  
"Merry.I don´t feel very well.  
  
"Oh Pip!" Merry said as Pippin began to vomit. When he had finished he fell onto his back again.  
  
"I´m sorry." he whispered  
  
"You don´t have to say you´re sorry." Merry said and hugged Pippin again. "Come on, let´s try to get away from here trough that."  
  
Merry became silent, because where he saw the hole before, was nothing. 


	4. 4 not a real chapter

I´m gonna update soon (I think) and can´t you pleaase review even if you think it sucks. Just tell me what you think.=)  
  
I am gonna make an other story, in which Pippin founds mushrooms, but what he doesn´t know is that they are poisonous. (Im spelling it wrong huh?) And i don´t know the title of that story. Can´t someone suggest a title for it? I would be really happy =).  
  
Ok now I´m gonna tell u. I´m 13 years old. Please, don´t stop reading because of my age. 


	5. real 4

I´m updating now.. Pleaaaaase review!  
  
The castle of horror chapter 4  
  
"What is it Merry?" asked Pippin when Merry stopped talking.  
  
"Ehh. Before you woke up I saw that hole over there" Merry pointed at the place in the air where he saw the hole before.  
  
". And now it´s gone?"  
  
"I think so" Merry sighed. How would they now get out of this place?  
  
He stood up and noticed a path a couple of yards away.  
  
"We can follow that path, it probably ends somewhere." He looked around to find Pippin struggle to get on his shaky legs. Merry gently helped him up.  
  
"Do you think you can walk?" Merry asked, and Pippin awnsered with a nod.  
  
He felt relived for not going through that hole again, but he thought it was bad too, because he wondered if they ever would get home again.  
  
They begun to walk. They walked for almost an hour, but nothing changed, so they sat down.  
  
"Merry" Pippin said. "I´m so tired. And hungry."  
  
Merry dug in his bag and found some bread. He broke it in two, and gave one half to Pippin.  
  
When Merry was finished, he noticed that Pippin had fallen asleep. He gently stoke his cousin´s curls.  
  
'He is too young for this. I am too young for this' he thought.  
  
Merry stood up and walked around. Still nothing but grass. 'I don´t think we´ll ever get out of this place'  
  
Suddenly he heard a cry behind him, and he quickly turned around. He saw Pippin, looking up as if he saw something very big infront of him.  
  
"PIP!" Merry cried as Pippin begun to walk backwards.  
  
He caught Pippin as he collapsed. His face was pale and covered in cold sweat. First Merry thought he was unconscious, but suddenly he begun to cry.  
  
"What is it Pip?" Merry asked concered.  
  
"M- monster." Pippin sobbed. "M- merry. It- it was a monster!"  
  
"Shh. It was just a nightmare. Calm down, Pip."  
  
"It wasn´t a nightmare. It was real!"  
  
Merry didn´t know what to think but suddenly he thougt he heard music.  
  
He looked up and saw a small pool with a stone in the middle. And on the stone sat a woman clad in white and she played a strange tune again and again on a flute, but she did never look up. 


	6. 5

Yay! I´m updating! Please review! You don´t know how happy I am when you review!=) And I know I write much wrong, but please.Please? * puppy eyes *  
  
The Castle Of Horror Chapter 5  
  
Merry thought the woman was really strange. She had a thin face and her long hair was as white as her face. Merry backed away from her and back too the path, but Pippin didn´t move.  
  
"Pip!" Merry hissed through his clenched teeth (A/N can you say so? I don´t know.). But Pippin didn´t seem to hear him.  
  
In fact Pippin didn´t, all he heard was the strange echoing sound from the flute. He had a bad feeling about the woman. Why didn´t she look up? He knew that she could see him. Was she good or evil? Could she help them out of this strange place?  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked, but the woman didn´t react. He said the same thing again, but she just continued to play.  
  
"Pippin!" Merry said a bit louder now.  
  
"Wait." Pippin awnsered, but he kept his gaze at the woman. Wasn´t she going to do anything else than play on the flute? He galanced at Merry.  
  
"What´s wrong with her?" Then he looked at the woman again. "Is she deaf or something? Why don´t you awnser me?!"  
  
Now the woman raised her head slowly, and when her eyes met Pippin´s he got a stroke and flied back a couple of yards, and when he hitted the ground, all air was knocked out of his lungs.  
  
Merry´s mouth hung open for a moment and he stared at the woman wide eyed, then he looked at Pippin who laid on his back and gasped for air. Merry rushed to his side, and when Pippin got his breath back he stuttered panicked:  
  
"I-I-I´m sor-ry! P-p-please don´t hurt m-me!"  
  
But now the woman seemed to fade away, and suddenly she was gone.  
  
"Pip what happened?!" But Pippin only stared at the stone as if the woman would return. But she didn´t. He turned his wide opened eyes to Merry, and Merry saw that his green eyes was filled with fear, and he looked like would burst out in tears any moment.  
  
Pippin took a deep breath. "This is just a very odd nightmare, right?" His voice was trembling and Merry sighed.  
  
"I´m afraid not."  
  
"But this cannot be real! Things like this doesen´t exist!"  
  
Merry placed his hands on Pippin´s shoulders. "Pip, I know this doesn´t seem to be real, but it is. We have one trouble now.how to get out of here. Did you get hurt?"  
  
Now Pippin´s eyes was filled with tears.  
  
"But.no, only my back hurts. But I guess we have to walk again, and I´m still tired."  
  
Merry gave him a faint smile. "No, we don´t have to walk. You can rest now."  
  
Pippin sniffeld and smiled a little.  
  
"Thanks Merry."  
  
°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°o°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO  
  
  
  
Pippin opened his eyes slowly and let out a faint moan. He sat up and rubbed his back. He looked around and tried to relise where he was, and yawned. He stiffend when he remembered. But it couldn´t be. That was just a dream wasn´t it? He sighed, and suddenly he felt someone touching his shoulder and he jumped slightly at the touch and turned around. It was only.  
  
"Merry. Hullo."  
  
"Slept well?" Merry asked, and Pippin thought he looked tired.  
  
"Yeah. Have you slept at all?"  
  
"No I´m not tired."  
  
"Yes you are. Go to sleep now. I can watch."  
  
"But."  
  
Pippin just gave him one look, and Merry lay down, and closed his eyes. He fell asleep immadetly.  
  
Pippin watched his cousins breath slow down and he sighed.  
  
After an half an hour or so, Pippin suddenly felt something wet on his hand. He looked closer at his hand and the at the sky. His eyes widened as he relised that they only had their shirts and breeches with them. It was snowing. 


End file.
